Training
by Daze G
Summary: Zuko teaches Aang the art of firebending. Zukaang.


Hello again. :3 This time I bring you ZukoXAang from the fandom world of Avatar slash! They aren't really my favorite pairing, to be fair, but I had this idea for a story that I really wanted to write about that only worked with them. Also, I was having problems with my other Avatar story… Heh heh. C: (Actually, I'm guessing they might use this idea in the show... Minus the gayocity.) Anyway, I hope you enjoy this oneshot!

Avatar is © Mike and Bryan, who, are mad-geniuses.

* * *

"Then you move your arm back… Yes, you're getting it! You're doing much better today Aang."

The bald pre-teen moaned in annoyance, dropping his stance.

"Then why aren't I fire-bending yet, Master Iroh?"

Iroh smiled faintly, hoping to re-assure the Avatar.

"Bending takes time. Years."

"Yes, but we don't have years! I need to learn this _now_," Aang whined.

Iroh had to recognize Aang's point, but he didn't want to put any more pressure onto the young boy.

"But if you rush head-on into this Aang, you won't have fire-bending fully mastered. You wouldn't be helping yourself that way. Come, I think you've disserved a tea break."

His sigh was loud and exaggerated.

"You go ahead, I'm going to practice some more."

Iroh closed his eyes and grinned in the distance. "Alright, but be ready for rigorous training when I return!"

"_Right_… At this pace I won't be fire bending until after the next Avatar is born…"

"That's my Uncle's philosophy; take your time to find inner peace," A raspy voice whispered.

Aang jumped, clinging to the air, and turned to face Zuko. The Prince was hiding in the shadows. For how long, Aang knew not; he could only speculate that Zuko had been watching him through out his entire training.

"Hello Zuko," he grinned.

"Hello Avatar," he scowled.

Aang looked up and let go of his breath, hoping his question would come out with it. He breathed in again. No such luck.

"Do… do you think you could train me?"

"What?" Zuko crossed his arms and frowned.

"You know… in fire-bending? I mean, you're skilled at it and Master Iroh is very slow. Well, he's an old expert, no offense, he's talented too, but I need to move faster. You know. So, if you would consider it. Please."

Zuko grunted, his ears trying to listen to Aang's mad jumble of fast-paced words. He lowered his head in shame, not believing himself.

"Alright."

"Really? You'll help me?" Aang blinked, astonished.

"Yes, okay, you don't need to get excited about it." He stepped out from the shadows and looked even fiercer. "You can't be; you have to have complete concentration."

"Okay!" Aang stopped, mid-jump, mid-air, and returned to the ground.

With haste, Zuko was in a fighting stance; a position Aang recognized him in. It was less terrifying then seeing Zuko lean into the shadows, as relaxed as he could be.

"Get into position. Have your feet _firmly_ planted on the ground; don't be flying around. I don't think air-bending and fire-bending would mix."

Aang nodded and twisted his feet into the mud.

"Put your arms out in front of yourself; they are both your shield and your weapon…"

* * *

By the third day, Aang hadn't even noticed Iroh's absence; Zuko was his new trainer and he was learning much faster, even without using fire. There was no more stopping for praise, but it was a fast-pace Aang could appreciate.

"Alright Avatar, today we're training for an extra hour; no breaks in between."

"We aren't stopping to eat lunch?"

"No, we don't have time. Get into position."

_Aww, I was looking forward to that._

Training only ended when it became dark. Aang would eat his dinner quickly or risk falling asleep in it. This night he fell asleep in it; he not only wanted but also need a lunch break.

Iroh cleared his throat, scraping his dinner plate.

"Prince Zuko, do you think maybe you are pushing him too hard?"

"No Uncle, he needs to learn quickly."

"Too quickly and he won't be learning at all."

Zuko flared his nostrils. "I know that Uncle, thank you."

He lifted Aang, like a feather, onto his shoulders, and left the room in a huff. Iroh smiled at his nephew's concern. He had a friend now, someone other than himself to look after and care for.

* * *

He could only make out Zuko's pale form in the dark, leaning over him. Zuko lifted a blanket onto Aang's shoulders; Aang noticed his shirt was off and he turned pink. Zuko was shirtless as well; his sweat made Aang do the same. He scrunched his eyelids together and attempted to appear asleep, though it was hard not to smile.

* * *

"Today Avatar, we are going to be creating fire."

Aang tried hard to keep himself under control, to keep from jumping into the air. Instead, he moved into the fighting stance. Zuko moved around him in a circle. Aang bit down, trying not to fall over and disappoint both.

"Your stance must be perfect and you must be able to get into it swiftly."

Zuko gripped Aang's arm with his hand; he was strong and his hold was sharp. Aang could tell that it was hard for Zuko to touch him, or anyone else. Aang remembered how isolated Zuko was from society and felt empathetic. Zuko yanked Aang's arm and Aang grimaced.

"Show no pain," Zuko whispered.

Aang looked at Zuko's burned hand on his own bicep.

_Ironic, his voice is full of pain._

"I'm sorry," he spoke up, quietly.

Zuko glared at Aang, who avoided his glance.

"M-Master Zuko, I don't know if I'm ready for this."

Zuko dropped his arm and turned his head.

"Then you never will be."

* * *

Ahh! Sorry for the angst-fest, but it just ended that way. TT I hope to update my other Avatart story soon, and that one is more humor-happy-ending-oriented. Thanks for reading. C: 


End file.
